Time For Changes
by itsTAYLOR
Summary: It's about a gril named Elena who's ready for a change. It might just work out for her in the future.


Life, is the word we all dread. Sure, good things happen once in a while. Well for me it's as if nothing good every happens. My best friend moves, him being my only friend, him who i was in love with. Left me to fend on my own, in my nightmare on hell street. High school, is something I could live without.

"Elena White! Get off the computer and get down here!" My mother yells at me, just wonderful.

"Yes mother dearest?" I asked, with as much sarcasm to get me grounded for a week.

"Don't speak to me in that tone ever again. Any way tonight we are expecting some guest, I would like for you to be in a orderly fashon." She paused and then added.."Just like your father would want you as." That blew a hole in my chest, that I've been trying to heal up.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS?!?!" I shrieked. My head was spinning, I don't like talking about my father. Him and I were close,like peanut butter in Reece's.

"Young lady, don't yell at me in that tone. You are only 16, you have no right to speak to me in that tone." She said.

"Yes mom. May I go get ready?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." She said.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me. I jumped into the shower, and let the tears fall. I need to calm down, I kept telling myself. Don't let her get to you, only a few more years and you can go find him. My love that left me, left a major hole in my heart, that has yet to stop bleeding. It's been a year since he left me in a small town known as Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania. I miss him so much, i was never social so I didn't have many friends. Actually it takes up no hands, meaning I'm all alone. Nobody bothers me cause I'm known as the "little emo girl". Which in fact I'm tall so I don't know how they got that.I shook my head in disgust.

As I climbed out of the shower, i saw my face. It was red, full of anger and tears. It was not a pretty scene. I threw on some skinny jeans and a shirt, just how I like it. Then I went back in my bathroom, to fix my face, I mean to put make up on it. I stare back at myself, thinking am I pretty? My mom use to tell me everyday, but since my dad died everything has changed. My life, our house, my mom and me. My hair is black, when it use to be a rich brown. Oh so much, I want to stop being the way I am, but I can't feel the will to change. It's just the person I came to be.

I walk down the stairs and pray something good will happen. That's when I see the person walking into my house... It can't be him? I can't see all that well, that's just it. I still let my hopes get to me, knowing I will be crushed.

"OWAN?!" I yelled, praying it was him.

"Honey, this isn't Owan. His name is Caleb." My mom said, crushing me into a million pieces. Don't start crying now, it's been a year. You need to get over him, I keep telling myself.

"Oh, hi." I said while I tried my best to smile. Knowing it would please my mom.

"Hi there." He said with a charming smile. That made me want to melt, he was good looking. I had to admit that.

"Oh dear, could you have put on some nicer clothes?" My mom pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but no." I said with a stern look.

"Well, OK. Could you at least join , and Caleb at the dinner table." I looked at her, she's never normally this nice to me.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

I walked over to the table. Things use to never be this way, it's too brown for me. I miss my dad. People were staring cause I sniffled at the thought of my dad.

"Elena, are you alright?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, when really I want to go crawl in my bed and go to sleep. That's when I dooze off till someone tried to get my attention. Oh so much, I miss them.

"Elena..HELLO, EARTH TO ELENA." Caleb said.

"Oh sorry." I smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you and Caleb go wash the dishes while the adults talk." My mom said.

We walked into the kitchen. Our hands almost meeting. Wait, how could I think this already. I don't like him, he's just good looking. Thoughts don't do me well, I will be up all night now.

"I love him.." I mumbled while washing dishes.

"What'd you say?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

He put his hands in the water and splashed some on me. I screamed.

"Elena is afraid of the big bad water?" He chuckled.

"No, just of you." I said teasingly.

"Oh. I see, you want to bring it on?" He asked.

"Hell to the yes." I said.

"Alright then." He said laughing. He picked me up and I yelped.

"Put me down! Your such a monster!" I said laughing so hard my body felt like it was going to burst.

"I'm the monster? How could I hurt such a pretty lady?" He asked innocently, it made me laugh harder.

"Wait there one second. you called me pretty?" I said to him with my eyes accusing him.

"Hey, Hey. I didn't just murder someone." He claimed.

"Put me down." I said right away, the tears about to fall. I know he didn't understand but I need to go. As he put me down I jumped and ran up stairs. Slamming my door I heard things crashing, but I didn't care.

As the tears fell for hours, I finally fell asleep. As dreams came and go, one caught my mind, it was so hurt me, in ways I thought were gone. I was wrong, it seemed like my heart burst into million pieces that minute.

***DREAMING***

I'm so scared. I've never been in this part of woods. I normally don't care, if I live or die. This time, I knew I couldn't die. I was looking for something but I couldn't place my finger on it. As I ran, my feet began to hurt. Follow the string, something told me in my mind. I listened and followed, hoping it would end soon. Then I realized where this lead me. Some place I haven't been in forever. The worse place on earth for me, no. I shouldn't be back here, this was our place. We always meet here.

"Hey Elbug." Only one voice said that. I Turned around, wishing it was him.

"Oh. Elena, it's been too long." He said.

"Owan?" My eyes were tearing up.

"I missed you Elbug." He said and I ran up to him. Hugging him as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."He claimed.

"But you just go here." Not again.. I can't stand the heart brake.

"It's just a dream." He said and vanished.

I woke up crying harder then ever. This isn't fair. I need to do something I haven't done in a while. Something old but new, something I loved. Soccer, rang a bell.I think we still have my old soccer net. It was one of the few things I was good at. Soccer and art, maybe I could try them back up. Once it's in my heart, it can never leave.

I'm ready for the challenge, I thought. The change needs to come, I need to forget about my horrible past. The scars that still haunt me. I glanced at my arm and pulled on my sweatshirt. Horrible things I did too myself.. As it is still summer, I will practice my heart out. I've got a new challenge to face, one that keeps me alive.


End file.
